Día de Brujas
by Nanamia
Summary: FINALMENTE, DESPUÉS DE MILENIOS HE TERMINADO ESTA HISTORIA,CAPÍTULO DOS ARRIBA, las sorpresas por el día de brujas siguen y siguen como terminara todo?, ESPEREMOS QUE BIEN, GRACIAS POR LEERLA.YA SE QUE NO VA CON LA TEMPORADA, PERO TENIA QUE TERMINAR LO QU
1. Default Chapter

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece .

DULCE O TRUCO

Por Papyllon

Capítulo Uno

-Feliz día de muertos-

-"Que cosas tan raras me suceden a mí... se supone que soy una típica chica de secundaria y mírenme, tengo que viajar mágicamente a una época quinientos años atrás, y lo peor del caso es que aún viajando a ese lugar no soy muy buena en los exámenes de historia, es el colmo TT, ah, pero tengo que ser fuerte, algún día terminará este martirio... algún día dejaré de ir a la escuela XD"- mientras nuestra querida Kagome estaba reflexionando sobre lo interesante que es su vida ¬¬ XD, no se dio cuenta que estaba ya a las puertas de su escuela; se preguntarán ¿por qué ella esta en su época?, esa es una respuesta muy simple, se dio un descanso y el tierno (¬¬') Inuyasha le dio permiso para ir a presentar unos exámenes, (que considerado es, verdad? XD), así ella descansaría un poco de las batallas y de la búsqueda del fragmento de Shikon.

-¡KAGOME!- gritaron sus amigas, -¡que bueno que estas aquí!.

-AH, me da mucho gusto verlas chicas, que hay de nuevo? -

Y sin más detalles entraron a la escuela, todo el día paso normal, pero... a la salida.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos, tengo regresar rápido a la casa -

-Kagome, que no recuerdas qué día es hoy?,- dijo una de las chicas (n/a: sé que esto está mal, pero me disculparan NO ME ACUERDO DEL NOMBRE DE LAS AMIGAS DE KAGOME, GRACIAS t-t).

-Eh, no, acaso es un día especial?0o-

-Claro; ¿qué no recuerdas?, es 31 de Octubre,-

-Y eso qué?,oo-

-Ah, pues que es día de BRUJAS¡¡¡¡¡-

-MMMM -

-Ay, amiga, de plano tantas enfermedades han debilitado tus neuronas ¬¬'-

-No, chicas la verdad es que no recuerdo, que tiene que ver el día 31 de Octubre con las brujas?-

-Ah, pues es una costumbre de occidente, en este día te disfrazas de algún monstruo y te sales a la calle, te vas a bailar y nadie te dice nada por andar vestido ridículamente XDDD-

-Ridículamente? -

-Pero, eso lo hacen sólo los niños, no? 0o-

-No, tonta todo mundo se disfraza y se va a pedir dulces, XD-

-Ah, que bueno, D ¬¬', "eso se les hace emocionante, si supieran que yo tengo que tratar con monstruos todos los días 00 y sin disfrazarme XD" (n/a: los parlamentos que están entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes, arigatou XD)-

-Entonces que dices, nos acompañas?-

-Ehh, "no estoy segura que él me deje estar mucho tiempo aquí, no puedo comprometerme, ahhhh ¬¬, y la verdad la idea no está tan mal "; mmm, pues sí, las acompaño XD-

-¡QUÉ BUENO, ENTONCES PASAMOS A TÚ CASA A ESO DE LAS SEIS, SALE?!- y las chicas se despidieron dirigiéndose cada una a su respectiva casa.

Mientras tanto Kagome se había quedado reflexionando sobre la idea de sus amigas, no era mala, pero ¿qué disfraz usaría?, podía vestirse de lo que quisiera, y por un momento dejaría su uniforme de escuela, el cuál se había convertido en su sello personal de sacerdotisa en la época feudal.

-Ay, que emoción, lo único es evitar que Inuyasha llegué a esta época, si me entretengo le diré que tuve más exámenes y que no podía faltar, es una mentira, pero es piadosa...XDDD- sumida en sus reflexiones no se percató que un extraño visitante la esperaba a las puertas del templo.

-Buenas tardes,- dijo un hombre muy pequeño, cubierto por una extraña gabardina y con un sombrero tipo detectivesco.

-Eh?, buenas tardes,-

-Niña, acaso este es el templo Higurashi?,-

-Sí, se le ofrece algo?,-

-Que bueno que preguntas, soy un viajero que viene de tierras lejanas y me han hablado mucho de este templo, dicen que tiene una historia legendaria,-

-Es un templo como cualquier otro señor,... pero si gusta llamaré a mi abuelo, él es el encargado y sabe más al respecto que yo...-

-Te lo agradecería,-

Y sin más Kagome invitó al extraño hasta las puertas de su casa, llamó al abuelo y como a este le gusta contar toda la historia del templo, ni tardo ni perezoso al enterarse de las intenciones del extraño visitante lo hizo pasar a la casa para hacer lo que mejor hace....¬¬, relatar historias XDDD.

Kagome no le dio importancia al asunto y se retiro a su alcoba para pensar en que disfraz sería más conveniente usar; de pronto alguien entro estrepitosamente a su habitación, no se veía nada solo una nube de polvo y entre la nube alguien gritó, diciendo:

-¡¡¡GARRAAAAAS DE ACEROOOOO!!!!-

-¡!!!QUÉ INUYASHA, QUE HACES AQUÍ¡¡¡¡- grito Kagome, la sorpresa no era para menos, no esperaba que él estuviera en su época y mucho menos que entrara a su habitación atacando a quien sabe que cosa.

-Jejeje, hermana, ¿te asusté? XD,-

-QQ',-

Efectivamente cuando la nube se disipó un mini Inuyasha apareció, era Sota.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES VESTIDO DE ESA FORMA!!!!!-

-Ah, pues me disfrace de mi gran héroe -

-¡Y quien te dijo que podías hacerlo?¡ ---

-Mí mamá me confecciono el traje, es bonito, ¿verdad que me parezco al amigo orejas de perro?, hasta tengo a Colmillo de acero mira. XDDD- y blandió una espada hecha de cartulina, la cual no le iba a servir ni para espantar moscas XD.

-Sí, Sota,¬¬, "aunque me enoje no se da por enterado, será mejor dejarlo así"-

-Bueno ya me voy, tengo que pelear con los monstruos malvadores que quieren quitarle los dulces a los más débiles, SIIIIIIIIIIÍ XDDDDD, vamos Puyo,-

-,- Kagome no se había percatado, pero el gato regordete traía puesta una capa tipo superman, y ambos niño y gato se alejaron dando saltos por las escaleras.

-MAMAAAÁ, YA ME VOY, PUYO VA CONMIGO¡¡¡¡-

-Sí hijo pórtate bien )- contestó la señora, ella permanecía todavía en la sala, pues estaba atendiendo al extraño visitante.

-Como verá este templo esta fundado cercas del gran árbol sagrado, nuestra familia era reconocida por tener los pergaminos sagrados que eran capaces de derrotar a cualquier monstruo...- el abuelo de Kagome se estaba dando vuelo, nadie hasta ese momento le había prestado atención a sus relatos, y esta vez alguien los pedía, tenía que lucirse...¬¬'

-Ya veo, entonces lo que me han contado es verdad, mmmm, eso quiere decir que también es verdad que existe una piedra preciosa, llamada .... Eh, no me acuerdo bien creo que...- y antes de que el extraño continuara, fue interrumpido por el abuelo.

-Perla de Shikon-

-Sí, claro la Perla de Shikon, que me dice al respecto-

-Ah, pues vera, cuenta la leyenda que una sacerdotisa cuidaba esa valiosa joya la cual poseía un tremendo poder espiritual.... Blablablablal..- el abuelo seguía hablando y hablando estaba en su mero mole XD (expresión mexicana XD)- y terminó en la muerte trágica de ella.-

-Oh, que interesante...- respondió el extraño, pero lo más interesante era que él en ningún momento se había quitado la extraña gabardina y mucho menos el sombrero, pero para el caso ni la mamá de Kagome ni su abuelo le habían dado importancia al asunto, a leguas se veía que el señor era extranjero y a lo mejor creyeron que en su lugar de origen no hacian eso, o quizá tenia mucho frió XD.

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Kagome....

-AYY, que me voy a poner, estoy tan acostumbrada a andar de uniforme que no se me ocurre ninguna buena idea para un disfraz, agh, creo que habría sido mejor negarme,- y se tumbo en su cama toda desanimada... pero de repente... dio un gran salto y se fue como flecha hacia su armario, blusas, faldas, vestidos, todo salio volando hasta que...- ¡LO ENCONTRÉ, SABIA QUE LO HABIA GUARDADO, JE, ESTO ME SERVIRÁ!-

Bueno Kagome tenia disfraz, su hermano estaba haciéndola de Inuyasha, el Puyo de supergato y su mamá y su abuelo estaban atendiendo a un extraño, las cosas marchaban bien.... Aparentemente....

-¡¡¡KAGOME, YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!!- gritaron las amigas, mientras la mamá se acercaba a la puerta de la casa para abrirles y de pronto, ante la señora estaban Ranma ½ versión niña, la Sailor Moon y no podía faltar Rina Inverses... -

-Kagome, tus amigas están aquí,XD-

-VOYYYY¡¡¡,-

Y al momento de la punta de las escaleras apareció ella.

-Ah, que bien te ves,-

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien,-

-Y tú,.-

-Sí, que emoción, vamonos ya,-

-Adiós mamá, regresamos al ratillo,- y sin más dieron el cerrón a la puerta y se despidieron.

Mientras en la sala de la casa....

-Y como vera esa es la historia de nuestro templo, que le parece,-

-Es muy interesante señor, y le agradezco el tiempo que se ha tomado en contármela,-

-Al contrario, yo le agradezco la atención que me ha puesto, por cierto, podría decirnos para que necesita esa información...-

-Es muy simple, soy escritor y estoy redactando una historia sobre la vida antigua y más que nada sobre los acontecimientos sobrenaturales que rodeaban esas épocas...-

-Ah, que interesante...-

-Más que nada quiero saber si es verdad que existieron monstruos...-

-Monstruos?, claro que existieron, pero con el tiempo se fueron extinguiendo..-

-Con que si existieron,...-

-Gusta más té,- la mamá de Kagome interrumpió la interesante plática, pero el visitante dio un salto y se puso de pie.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, pero me disculparan tengo que marcharme...-

-No hay problema, lo acompaño.-

Al poco rato, vieron alejarse al extranjero... ni el abuelo ni la madre de Kagome sospechaban lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

El extraño no se fue del todo del templo, sino que al contrario, se dirigió directamente al Árbol Sagrado...

-Entonces lo que me han contado es verdad, y este es el gran árbol sagrado, si todo es cierto, este lugar tiene una enorme cantidad de poder espiritual, por lo tanto lo que pretendo hacer será más fácil aquí, JEJEJEJE,-

Por lo pronto en la ciudad...

-Y qué es lo que haremos?,- preguntaba la versión Ranma ½

-Pues no sé, ¡Pero miren haya está Yu gi ho.... Y por allá ese chico es igualito a Kaiba!!... -,-

-No miren, allá están Yoh Asakura y Horo Horo, OHHHH, también está Len Tao-

-Y eso no es todo, de aquél lado acabo de ver a Kamui, y a Fuma, también esta una niña disfrazada de Sakura Kinomoto, que lindo XDDDDDD...-

-Pero que le pasa a esta ciudad, , de pronto todos los personajes de manga y anime salieron a pasear?,- se preguntaba Kagome mientras veía que sus amigas se volvían loquitas por tanto chico hermoso XDDDD.

-Vamos Kagome, es la hora de divertirnos,- y todas salieron corriendo para perderse entre la marejada de estrellas anime y manga, y de Idols, y uno que otro Wolverine, Spider man, etc... lo que menos abundaba eran monstruos XDDD ¬¬'.

Volviendo al templo Higurashi, exactamente frente al árbol sagrado...

-Si no más recuerdo, en este lugar dijeron que habían sellado a un hanyou, es decir aquí murió aquel monstruo mitad perro mitad humano el cuál fue el causante de la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyo...hump, bueno, que empiece el show, es la hora de demostrarle a los humanos de esta época lo que son LOS VERDADEROS MONSTRUOS, JAJAJAJAJAJA,- y despojándose (finalmente XD) de su extraña gabardina y del sombrero el hombre lanzó un hechizo al Árbol del templo Higurashi; el tipo había cambiado radicalmente, ya no era pequeño, tenía la facha de un científico? .

-Ja, debo reconocer que al investigar el Apocalipsis del mundo me encontré con una de las mejores cosas que la humanidad había olvidado, LOS MONSTUROS, si queremos vencer a los ANGELES del cielo, tendremos que practicar con los monstruos de la Tierra, jajajaja, LA FUNDACI"N NERV ESTA VIVA, y como que me llamo Gendou Ikari, juro que los Ángeles no DESTRUIRÁN A LA RAZA HUMANA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- el pobre cuate, quien sabe como había dado con hechizos de magia negra y siendo científico encontró la manera de aplicarlos, lo único que tenía que encontrar era un lugar que emanara mucha energía espiritual... y ese lugar era el Templo Higurashi...

-Si no más recuerdo, también me contaron sobre un portal que conecta ese mundo antiguo con este, me será fácil llamar a todos los monstruos....- y sacando una especie de mapa de su bolsillo, siguió las indicaciones llegando hasta el pozo que utilizaba Kagome para visitar la época antigua, lanzo un extraño pergamino y unas cuantas pociones al fondo del pozo, y una gran explosión lo arrojo fuera del lugar, de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-Qué sucede?,- preguntaba la gente asustada...

-De donde proviene toda esa energía...- decía Kagome, mientras todos los chicos gritaban de terror, por lo movimientos terrestres.

-JAJAJA, lo logre,- de pronto una oleada de monstruos paso a través del pozo, -ESO NIÑOS, PASEN, HAGAN QUE LOS HUMANOS LES TEMAN, DEJENME APRENDER DE USTEDES PARA DERROTAR A LOS ANGELES... YO SERÉ....- y antes de que terminara su gran discurso un enorme rayo atravesó la marea de criaturas.

-¡¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!!,-

-PERO QUE DEM....-

-Ja, yo no sé como le hicieron para atravesar pero no llegaron muy lejos,- ante el científico loco una enorme figura emergía del pozo, era un chico con traje rojo, pelo plateado y claro orejas de perro XD.

-Quien eres tú???,-

Olfateando el aire, Inuyasha dirigió una mirada amenazadora al individuo.

-Con que tú fuiste quien hizo eso...- gruño.

-Sí fui yo, y lo volveré ha....- el pobre no termino, pues salio volando por los cielos....

-Tonto, como se atreve a jugar con cosas que no conoce...- y muy quitado de la pena el hanyou enfundo a colmillo de acero, y se dirigió a la casa de Kagome.

-Oh, eres tú, pasa, pasa,- dijo la madre de ella al verlo.

-Buscas a mi nieta?,- preguntó el abuelo quien todavía seguía emocionado pues sus historias iban a ser contadas por un gran escritor y más que nada este iba a ser la mención de la persona que le facilito la información, seguramente el templo volvería a recuperar la popularidad perdida con los años.

-Donde esta Kagome?,-

-Ella y sus amigas fueron a pedir dulces,- contestó alegremente la mamá de Kagome.

-Pedir dulces, que acaso ya se le terminaron? o0,-

-No; es noche de brujas, y todos salen a pedir dulces...- dijo la señora, -es verdad, porque no vas y te les unes, te divertirás,-

-Esta bien,- y antes de que la señora o el abuelo dijeran otra palabra nuestro Inuyasha ya estaba dando saltos por la ciudad buscando a su querida Kagome, (no se le fuera a ir con otro XD)

-¡Por cierto ella está disfrazada!, hum, abuelo creo no me escuchó,-

-No te preocupes... ya la encontrará,-

Mientras tanto en la época antigua...

-Es injusto, Inuyasha se fue persiguiendo a esos monstruos, además Kagome no ha regresado, yo ya quiero verla --- un pequeño zorrito se quejaba cercas del pozo que servia de conexión con el mundo futuro.-Te imaginas Kirara, que algún día tú y yo también pudiéramos visitar la ciudad de Kagome, la de cosas que veríamos y la de dulces que comeríamos ¬,-

-Prrrruuu,- contestó el pequeño gato de dos colas. Pero al estarse imaginando esas cosas tan divertidas, no se percataron y ambos gato y zorro cayeron por el agujero...

-Shipou, Kirara, donde están?,- Sango preguntaba angustiada, ya tenia bastante rato de estarlos buscando...-Excelencia dio con ellos?,-

-No, no los he visto por ningún lado, estas segura que estaban con la anciana Kaede?,- dijo el monje algo preocupado.

-Sí, pero a lo mejor siguieron a Inuyasha, vamos al pozo,-

Y los dos se dirigieron a ese lugar, la primera en llegar fue Sango, pero ni rastros del zorrito y del gatillo.

-Ay, me duele,...- dijo Shipou mientras se sobaba la cabeza, -Kirara, estas bien?,-

-Purrr,- respondió la gatita mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Fue una gran caída, ahora tenemos que salir, oye pero que raro, que yo recuerde no había un techo de madera encima del pozo, o sí? ,-

Como el lugar era muy estrecho Kirara no podía transformarse en gato de batalla, así que no quedaba de otra o subían escalando por la pared, o...

-Ya sé como no te puedes hacer grandota, yo me transformo en pelota, así subiremos los dos, PLAFFF- apareció la versión pelota Shipou.

En la entrada del pozo...

-SHIPOU, KIRARA¡¡¡,- gritaba Sango, pero ni señas de los dos.

-No están por aquí, a donde se habrán metido esos dos?,- dijo Miroku.

Sango se acerco al pozo y de pronto algo le llamó la atención haciendo que se agachara un poco para poder ver mejor.

Miroku volteo y vio que ella estaba con la cabeza casi adentro del pozo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue.... Ya sabe que fue, conociéndolo mejor ni les digo, claro está que trato de tocar donde no debía, pero....

-Excelencia creo que veo algo, hay algo en el fondo del pozo, quizá sean...- y antes de que Sango hiciera algún movimiento, se resbalo por la boca del pozo arrastrando con ella al monje Miroku, pues este estaba muy cerca y el pie de ella se atoro en su túnica, fuuuuuu, alla fueron a dar Exterminadora y monje XDD.

-Creo que ya mero llegamos Kirara, solo falta un poquito...- dijo el globito Shipou, -Purrrr- respondió el gatillo XDD.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad...

-Kagome, no es la hora de estar jugando, donde estás?,- gruñía Inuyasha pues a estas alturas no daba con el olor de Kagome, él tanto que se ufanaba de encontrarla en cualquier lugar, no podía dar con ella pues el aire estaba mezclado con un montón de olores provenientes del material de los disfraces que traían puestos los chicos de la ciudad, y a pesar de estar en el techo de un edificio, tampoco podía reconocerla entre tanta gente rara, -pero que les pasa? O0,-

-Ja, que buena esta la fiesta, no lo crees Kagome,- decía la Rina Inverse mientras hacia como que bailaba... las chicas se habían metido a un antro y como era libre para quienes trajeran disfraz les fue fácil entrar.

-Ey miren, cuanto chico guapo , y los disfraces que escogieron son de lo mejor,- decía la Sailor Moon mientras agitaba su cetro lunar de madera XDD.

-"Ay, este traje ya me canso, tengo calor",- pensaba Kagome mientras bailaba con sus amigas.

-Kagome, tu disfraz esta padre, pero porque lo elegiste, es de los más común... bueno a estas alturas no tanto, porque muchas chicas ya no quieren ser así, es muy comprometedor vestirse de ese modo, pero para ser disfraz yo digo que esta bien ,- creo que el calor le esta afectando a la Ranma ½ pues disvariaba XDDD.

-Era el único traje que tenia a la mano, pero tienes razón a mi tampoco me gusta del todo.... El chiste era estar disfrazada, o no?,-

-Sí, tienes razón, pero ya me estoy mareando salgamos, acompáñame, sí?,-

-Esta bien, oigan vamonos, Ranma se siente mal XDD,-

-No me llamo Ranma ---

-Ya lo sé, pero andas disfrazada de él o ella, no? XDD-

Y todas las chicas salieron para perderse nuevamente en la ciudad.

Mientras tanto...

-Mira Kirara, creo, creo, CREO QUE ESTAMOS EN LA CIUDAD DE KAGOME,- y efectivamente así era como no sé, quien, no se sabe, pero tanto el gatillo como el zorrito estaban en el templo Higurashi, habían atravesado el pozo tal y como Kagome e Inuyasha hacian cada vez que se marchaban.

-PRUUUUUURRRR,-

-Sí Kirara, ya estamos aquí ahora, ¿Qué HACEMOSSSS? 0o,-

Por otro lado...

-Excelencia,....-

-Si mi querida Sango...-

-Puede hacer algo por mí,-

-Claro pequeña, lo que tú quieras,-

-QUITESEME DE ENCIMA, PESA MUCH0¡¡¡¡¡¡-

Y en la entrada del pozo...

-Amo bonito, que hacemos aquí?o0-

-Con que este es lugar que emana esa extraña energía?,-

-Señor Sesshomaru, que va hacer?,-

Y sin contestar a las preguntas de la niña y del mini sapo, el lindo Sesshomaru se lanzó al pozo, claro que tras de él fueron Yaken y Lee.

En otro lugar...

-Chicas, ya me siento mejor.... Fue la presión y tanta gente XDDD,-

-Que bueno que ya te sientes bien, y ahora que hacemos?0O,-

-Pues lo mejor será quedarnos un rato aquí en el parque, estamos al aire libre, además es divertido ver a los niños...- decía Kagome mientras estaba observando a un grupo de infantes vestidos de brujas, fantasmas y otros chunches. –"que diferente es a la época antigua, además me recuerdan mucho a Shipou, son tan tiernos -- , yo quiero uno así, XD"-

En otro punto de la ciudad,

-Listo, he dado con ella, pero.... No puede ser ese olor es de...-

En el templo Higurashi..

-Vamos Kirara, es la hora de investigar este lugar,-

-Purrrrr,-

-Ey chicos, dulce o truco,-

-¿Cuántos dulces te dieron?,-

-Yo tengo muchísimos,-

-Yo también,-

-Mira Kirara, también aquí hay monstruos, Kagome nunca nos dijo que había -

-Prurrrru,-

-Y se ven como yo, algo raros y no tan bonitos, pero, vente quizás sean amistosos XD,- y diciendo esto, el zorrito y el gatillo se acercaron al grupo de niños disfrazados que acababan de pasar delante de las puertas del templo Higurashi,-Oigan, que hacen?,-

-Pues que no sabes?¡,- respondió un chiquillo vestido de momia, bueno medio momia pues todas las vendas casi se la habían caído y lo único que le quedaba era la ropa blanca XD...

-Pues la verdad no 0o-

-Ah, tonto, entonces porque estas vestido así,- ahora era una niña vestida de brujita la que hablaba.

-Pues porque así me visto,-

-Uy si que eres extraño, a lo mejor eres de otro pueblo y no sabes las calles de esta ciudad, verdad?,- dijo uno vestido de drácula.

-Sí, eso es, no soy de aquí, pero si me dejan andar con ustedes se los agradeceré mucho, XD,- dijo el zorrito.

-Esta bien, tú y tu gatillo pueden venir,- ahora era un hombre lobo el que hablaba... aparentemente era el líder del grupo,-tenemos que andar muchos juntos pues los más grandes te pueden quitar los dulces, XDD,-

-Soy abusivos?,-

-Si, y como nos ven pequeños se aprovecha,-

-"Ay, eso me recuerda tanto a Inuyasha...",- pensaba Shipou, mientras se imaginaba a un Inuyasha malvado quitándole la bolsa llena de dulces a unos seres indefensos, claro que entre estaba él XD.

Así pues, el joven zorrito y el gatito de dos colas se fueron con los mini monstruos de juguete, y claro que al saber de que se trataba el gran trabajo, decidió permanecer con ellos durante todo el tiempo que pudiera, sin importarle el hecho de que ellos estaban en ese lugar.

-Toma una bolsa para tus dulces,- dijo una de las niñas disfrazada de hadita.

-Gracias , y ahora que hacemos con esto?,-

-Pues simple, ven y verás XD- dijo la niña tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo hacia la puerta de una casa.

-DULCE O TRUCO XDDD,-

En otro punto...

-Sango, creo que no estamos donde deberíamos estar...- dijo el monje Miroku mientras ayudaba a la chica a salir del pozo.

-¿Cómo dice excelencia?,-

Pero ella se quedo paralizada al ver con sus propios ojos el lugar.

-Este no es el pozo de nuestra época, verdad?,-

-Exacto pequeña, este no es,-

-¡ENTONCES ATRAVESAMOS Y ESTAMOS EN LA ÉPOCA DE KAGOME!!!!,- dijeron al unísono.

Y volvemos a otro punto...

-No puede ser que ellos estén aquí, ahggg, tendré que ir a revisar, Kagome, en otro momento te buscaré,- y así como así Inuyasha se dirigió hacia donde Shipou y Kirara se encontraban.

En el templo Higurashi...

-Excelencia que vamos a hacer?,-

-Pues yo quiero hacer muchas cosas Sanguito pero creo que tu no querrás hacerlas conmigo XDDD, OUUU XO,- monje magullado.

-No ande diciendo esas tonterías, vea lo grave de la situación si nosotros pasamos, eso quiere decir que...-

-Shipou y Kirara, andan por aquí,- monje como si nada XDD.

-Exacto y si ellos están aquí y no se ven por ningún lugar, lo más probable es...-

-Qué se hayan ido de gira...-

-Así es ¬¬'.-

-Pues vamos a buscarlos... -

-Y cómo haremos eso, si se pude saber? ¬¬-

-Pues fácil caminando, chiquilla, caminando-

-¬¬-

Y sin más ni mas, comenzaron a caminar, pero lo que vieron al bajar las escaleras del templo fue algo que los dejo con la boca abierta.... Millones de monstruos en miniatura estaban corriendo por las calles gritando DULCE O TRUCO, y ellos creyeron que su época era complicada, que gran desilusión --'...

-Pero, por qué Kagome nunca nos dijo esto?,- dijo Sango.

-Su época está infestada de monstruos y son en miniatura QQ,- dijo el monje.

Hasta este lugar le dejo, si les gusta pidan la continuación, no se crean XD, ya tengo planeado el segundo capítulo, pero como es muy tarde y ya me cansé de escribir, les hago la entrega del primero, ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté en hacerlo. GRACIAS.

Al rato termino mi otro fic, mientras le dedico algo al día de muertos.

"Inuyasha estaba con su espadota

Muy feliz de poder usarla

Sin embargo llego Kagome

Y con un "abajo" lo mando al suelo de golpe

La calaca se lo quiso llevar

Pero ella la mando a volar.

"Si no se lo deje a Kikyo, menos te lo dejo a ti"

y con una flecha la purifico

para que desde el panteón lloré su decepción

acompañada de la Sacerdotisa que antes al igual que ella también lo amo. "

Bien tontilla que me quedo la calaberita, XDD, pero algo es algo...

Traducción: para quienes no conocen, calaberita es una rima que en México se escribe para las personas en honor a la Catrina, o a la calaca, o mejor conocida como LA MUERTE....XDD. FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS,

"En estas fechas es cuando ellos recorren el camino del más allá para poder encantarse con sus seres queridos, y la catrina los acompaña para que no se pierdan en el camino XDD".

Bueno al menos eso es lo que cuentan 0o. BYE MUA¡¡¡¡


	2. FELIZ DÍA DE BRUJAS

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece . 

DULCE O TRUCO

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo Dos

-Feliz día de brujas-

El monje se acercó lo más que pudo a la Exterminadora y hablándole muy bajo le dijo:

-No te alteres Sango, y mucho menos los vayas atacar, no sabemos si son peligrosos 0o.-

-Peligrosos, Excelencia ya vio de que tamaño están-

-Mi querida Sango la apariencia no importa, recuerda, no todo lo que brilla es oro-

-Si Excelencia ya le entendí…. Y también entienda usted que no hay necesidad de tocarme de ese modo -

Mientras tanto en la ciudad…

-DULCE O TRUCO­ gritaban los chibimontruos corriendo de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces.

-Purrrr.-

-Sí Kirara, ya lo sé esto es dificilísimo x.x… pero (jump), es nuestro deber hacerlo (jump) (n/a: descripción de la escena Shipou esta entrándole a los dulces a todo lo que da y prueba de ello es la gran talla de su estómago, si sigue así va cantar Oaxaca en cualquier momento (por cierto esto significa que vomitara XDDD 0O ,X0)-Mira Kirara, cuantos dulces, "ay me duele la panza "(n/a: recuerden que lo que está escrito entre comillas son pensamientos, gracias -), y lo mejor es que los conseguí, sólo utilizando el conjuro de DULCE O TRUCO, je¿por qué Kagome nunca nos dijo que los monstruos en su época podían conseguir cosas de este modo XDDDD-

-Prurrururur-

¡GARRRAAAAS DE ACEROOOOO-

-COF, COF, COF¿I… Inu… Inuyasha- dijo el zorrito a medio atragantar 00'- pero, no es posible…. ¿cómo nos encontró-

De vuelta en el templo Higurashi….

-Sango, fíjate bien, a pesar de su apariencia, no percibo ningún poder espiritual oo- murmuro el moje.

-Excelencia, eso quiere decir que saben ocultarlo? 00-

-Tal vez, lo mejor será no subestimarlos-

-Tiene razón…. Pero entonces que hacemos-

-Pues alejarnos de ellos lo más rápido que podamos, tenemos que encontrar a la Señorita Kagome, y a Inuyasha, recuerda que no podemos llamar la atención en este mundo, no sabemos que consecuencias traerían nuestros actos-

-No se olvide que también debemos buscar a Kirara y Shipou Excelencia, a estas alturas, quien sabe que les estarán haciendo 00- y Sango se imagina a un chibi Shipou con una chibi Kirara siendo torturados por un montón de minimonstruos.

En el pozo del Templo….

-Amo bonito¿dónde estamos? O0-

-"Inuyasha, con que, aquí es donde te escondes…."-

-Señor Sesshomaru, nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día, ya me cansé- decía una pequeña Rin mientras Sesshomaru no prestaba atención a ninguna de sus preguntas.

En la ciudad….

-Kagome, vamos- suplicaba la Ranma ½ mientras jaloneaba a la susodicha para que se levantara de la banca del parque-La noche es joven y no quiero perderme de la diversión, VERDAD CHICASXDD­

-SIIIIII­ contestaron al unísono Rina y la Sailor Moon, mientras daban saltos de emoción…

-Esta bien, chicas, pero realmente este traje ya me cansó, T-T, quiero irme a mi casa- dijo Kagome toda desganada, pero finalmente lograron convencerla y el grupo de chicas volvió a las estrafalarias calles.

Mientras tanto quinientos años atrás…

¿Por qué está emanando esa energía tan extraña este pozo, nunca había sentido cosa igual… no sé, pero algo me atrae, tengo que saber que es lo que me llama…- de pronto se ve a una chica vestida de sacerdotisa con arco y flechas a la espalda lanzarse al pozo.

-Pero Kykio, que bueno que te estaba vigilando¿A dónde crees que vas, no te suicides; tú ya estas muerta, además ese privilegio es solo mío, yo soy quien tiene que acabar contigo…- entre las sombras alguien estaba observando los actos de la sacerdotisa, después de que esta se lanzó decide acercarse¿pero que es esta energía- por si fuera poco se arroja detrás de ella. (Ya esto parece epidemia XDD)

Quinientos años adelante…

-Dejen en paz a esos niños o probaran la furia de mi COLMILLO DE ACERO­

-Ja, que tonterías dices niñito, esa espaducha no te sirve para nada­ responde un niño disfrazado de Ryu con su espada de madera, (Shaman King XD).

-Eso crees tú, WOAAA, VIENTO CORTANTE­

-Mira Kirara¿QUÉ LE PASO A INUYASHA? 0O-

Ahora explicaremos la escena, sucede que un mini Inuyasha esta defendiendo a unos pequeños niños de unos bravucones que tratan de quitarles sus dulces; para colmo el grupo en el que están Shipou y Kirara acaba de llegar a ese lugar; pero esta tan bien elaborado el disfraz de Sota que el pobre zorro cree que algún espíritu maligno hechizo a su amigo orejas de perro minimizándolo… así que queda petrificado en espera de que no lo encuentre el susodicho pues al hacerlo ya todos sabemos lo que le podría pasar.

De pronto se ve al mini Inuyasha lanzarse a todo lo que da en contra del Ryu con espada de madera, la cual si era de madera no era de cartulina como el colmillo de acero que el otro portaba… así pues, el gran colmillo se rompe, y al héroe le quieren dar una paliza, Puyou el super gato trata de defenderlo pero lo mandan a volar, entonces Shipou y Kirara están decididos a entrar en la pelea, cuando…

-Me puedes decir, qué es lo que estas haciendo?...-

En otro punto de la ciudad…

-Me estoy sofocando…, este traje es muy pesado y muy caliente T-T-

¿Kagome te sientes bien-

-Estas moviendo mucho la cabeza-

-Sí, estoy bien, pero ya me cansé de traer esta cosa-

-Pues quitatela- dijo Sailor Moon mientras le estaba echando ojitos a un chico disfrazado de León Oswald (Kaleido Star).

-Quitármelo, estas loca…. Que pensarán de mí­ dijo Kagome al punto de la histeria.

-Cálmate mi chava- entro en acción Rina Inverse, tomándola de los brazos para que los dejara de agitar.

A unas cuantas calles de ese lugar…

-Excelencia¿qué le pasa-

-o.o, mira a esos monstruos, que extrañas vestimentas; para ser monstruos no están nada mal OO-

-Cuales- pregunta Sango-Excelencia¿dónde est� HEY, no se les acerque, que pretende, o0, de plano ni a los monstruos respeta -

Claro que nuestro monje pervertido se topo con unas chicas disfrazadas de Rei Ayanami y de Asuka Shoryou Langley, y como verán ni tardo ni perezoso fue a presentarse, importándole un comino el daño que estas le pudieran ocasionar, TIPICO XDDD (recuerden que ellos piensan que todos son monstruos ).

Para el caso en el templo Higurashi, las cosas no estaban a pedir de boca, de todos los personajes que pasaron por el pozo, la única inteligente fue, tarararan, claro, la sacerdotisa con arco y flecha; pues en vez de salir a turistear por una ciudad desconocida, decidió ir primero al sitio más seguro, en el cual pudiera conseguir información, y este sitio es…. Pues la casa de KAGOME XDDD.

Kykio, llega hasta la puerta del lugar y antes de tocar, esta se abre y nuestra sacerdotisa es recibida por…. Un chorro de agua proveniente de un balde que el abuelo de Kagome lanzó con el fin de purificar la tierra…

-Perdóneme señorita, se encuentra bien oo­

-Sí, no es nada …-

-Como no va ser nada… pase, pase. Hija tenemos visitas, ven pronto­

-Qué sucede abuelo- pregunta la madre de Kagome desde la cocina.

-Quiero que ayudes a esta jovencita, eh, creo que tuve un accidente con ella '-

-Accidente? Oo- al escuchar esta palabra la señora Higurashi, sale rápidamente de la cocina hacia la sala, pero al llegar a ella, lo único que encuentra es a una joven vestida de sacerdotisa y a su padre haciendo moneria y media para tratar de disculparse-Pero abuelo¿qué sucedió-

-Nada, que la moje -

-Ya le dije que no es nada…- respondió una húmeda Kykio, (húmeda, estaba mojada hasta los huesos XDDD, pobre le va a dar un resfriado…0o)

-Lo lamento señorita, permítame, le prestaré algo; creo que es de la talla de Kagome…- y rápidamente la señora (disculpen pero no recuerdo en estos momentos el nombre de la señora, GRACIAS XDDD), fue a la recámara de su hija.

-Por cierto, es usted amiga de mi nieta- preguntó el abuelo, tratando de romper la tensión que había en la estancia.

-Amiga-

-Sí¿acaso se le olvidó que se juntarían más temprano, ella y las demás jovencitas se fueron hace horas, )-

-….- la sacerdotisa no responde nada, sólo se queda contemplando el espacio, después de unos cuantos segundo decide hablar-Por qué piensa que soy amiga de su nieta-

-Por su disfraz; supongo que no es una sacerdotisa, una chica tan joven y tan linda como usted, no puede ser sacerdotisa de un templo ) (viejito volado )-

-…- nuevamente el silencio,

-Perdonen la tardanza, aquí tiene, esto es lo único que encontré, mi hija tiene un tiradero que… bueno eso no es importante, puede pasar a este cuarto a cambiarse- y la señora condujo a Kykio hasta el cuarto de lavado, en donde se puso las ropas secas que le había traído.

En la ciudad…

-Me puedes decir¿qué es lo que estás haciendo- una enorme figura blanca, tomo a todos los niños por sorpresa, incluidos el zorro y al gatillo convictos…

-Es SESSHOMARU� Kirara, QUÉ VAMOS HACER­ dijo Shipou al punto histérico, y como no, si Inuyasha estaba de ese tamaño, no habría nadie que pudiera salvarlo de la furia incontenible de su hermano mayor 00.

-Señor, bajeme, YO NO LO CONOZCO…- dijo Souta, un poco asustado (¿un poco?).

Sesshomaru, no lo bajo, solo lo olfateo…

-Tú no eres Inuyasha…-

A unos cuantos metros de ahí…

-Mire Excelencia, qué será lo que está pasando en ese lugar- quien sabe como le hizo Sango pero había logrado arrancar al monje pervertido de las garras de los monstruos seixis. Aceptémoslo, Miroku no es tan feo (claro que no ), y en la época actual las chicas son más liberales que en la feudal, así pues se imaginarán la reacción de las jovencitas cuando éste se les acercó XDDDD.

-No lo sé Sanguito, pero en ese lugar hay energía espiritual, vamos….- dijo el Monje muy serio, pero su rostro no reflejaba la seriedad de sus palabras, pues traía tremendo moretón en un ojo e hinchada la mejilla derecha, (métodos de EXTERMINDORA XDDD)

En el templo…

-Gracias por su ayuda, ya me voy…-

-No tienes porque darlas linda, por cierto mi hija y sus amigas se fueron al centro de la ciudad, quizá si te das prisa las puedas alcanzar- dijo la mamá de Kagome mientras ella y el abuelo despedían a Kykio en la puerta.

-Eh, jovencita, si alguien te pregunta por tú ropa, diles que estas disfrazada del fantasma de una estudiante que se suicido porque su cuaderno de tareas llevaba una vida muy vacia XDDD- dijo muy feliz el abuelo.

-Gracias- sin más Kykio se despidió y decidió ir en busca de Kagome; por lo que veía ese era el mundo de su rival, la idea de reunirse con ella no era tan mala, además estaba segura que junto a la chica encontraría a un hanyou orejas de perro…

En la ciudad…

-Ey, chicas miren- de quién sabe donde un montón de chicos salieron corriendo… al pasar frente a Kagome y Cía. Uno de ellos grito.

-Ey, VENGAN ESTÁN DANDO UNA FUNCIÓN CALLEJERA?…-

¿Función callejera, a qué se refiere- dijo Ranma, mientras las otras chicas estaban igual de desorientadas, pero decidieron ir detrás de los demás… (La curiosidad mató al gato XD)

-Nada perdemos con ver- dijo Kagome mientras caminaban en dirección de la función- además¿qué de malo podría pasar-

Siguieron los disfraces, pero cuadras antes de llegar, susususususuus, Kagome paro en seco, una flecha sagrada había caído delante de ella.

-P…pero, esta flecha- miro asombrada.

-Detente, no te me escaparas-

Kagome, miró hacia un edificio, y exactamente, tal y como había pensado, sólo una persona a parte de ella podía lanzar semejante ataque. De las alturas una sombra cayó.

-Kagome, la conoces- preguntaron sus amigas.

-Si-

La chica a quien partencia la voz, salio de las sombras, y tanto Kagome como sus amigas no cabían del asombro. Ante ellas estaba el clon de Kagome, una chica idéntica a ella vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, pero con el pelo lacio y mas largo.

-Kagome, pero si eres tú¿cómo es posible- dijo Sailor Moon mientras agitaba el cetro lunar de madera.

-Es verdad, es igualita a ti, no sabia que también te podías disfrazar de una persona común y corriente? O0- dijo Rina Inverse mientras se acercaba al Clon de Kagome.

-No te le acerques- dijo Kagome.

-Por qué- preguntó Ranma ½.

-Jumph, definitivamente, eres tú,…-

A una cuantas cuadras…

-Esta bien, si tú no eres Inuyasha, dime quien eres- Sesshomaru lanzó por los aires al pequeño Souta, pero antes de que cayera al suelo una figura muy conocida lo atrapo.

-Estas bien- efectivamente, nuestro querido hanyou hacia acto de presencia XDDDD.

-INUYASHA- preguntó Shipou.

-Je, de ti me encargaré después- gruño el orejas de perro, al momento de que bajaba a Souta y le lanzaba una mirada fulminante al zorrito¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ SESSHOMARUUUU- la voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba muy grave, vaya que se molesto; será porque le estaban maltratando al cuñadito? 0o XDD.

-JA, vine siguiendo tú desagradable olor, con que aquí es donde te escondes, hermanito- los dos monstruos no bajaban la mirada, estaban atentos a la reacción del contrario hasta que…

-Pero que demo…. Tú quédate aquí, en un momento regreso- y sin más Inuyasha abandonó el campo de batalla dando saltos por las cuadras (un verso sin esfuerzo XDD)

- 00-

En ese momento Sango y Miroku llegaban a escena, y vieron a Inuyasha pasar por encima de ellos.

-Eh, no es típico de Inuyasha salir corriendo¿qué le sucederí dijo Sango.

-Mira-

-Qué cosa- y al momento la exterminadora quedo igual de muda que el monje, por el impacto de la escena. Ante ellos estaba Sesshomaru, un mini Inuyasha, un zorro y un gatillo prófugos y una que otro espectador (más bien cientos de ellos, claro est� que todos disfrazados, parecía un carnaval de medianoche XDD).

-Veo que Inuyasha se vuelve cobarde en este lugar, bueno, entonces¿quien quiere pelear- dijo Sesshomaru a la audiencia.

A unas cuantas calles…

-Chicas, aléjense…RÁPIDO­ decía Kagome a sus amigas.

-Pero, por qué?0o-

-Es sólo una chica igualita a ti, yo no le veo nada de peligrosa? O0-

-Dije que se fueran pero ya­ ahora el tono de voz de Kagome era más amenazante.

-Je, y que es lo que vas a hace…-

Pero antes de que Kykio terminara la frase nuestro hanyou favorito hizo acto de presencia…

-Kagome� hasta que al fin te encuentro­ Inuyasha paró en seco pues lo que vio, no se lo esperaba… -pero qué es esto, eh tú aléjate de Kagome­ dijo mientras desenfundaba a Colmillo de acero.

-Pero que haces Inuyasha, NOOOOO espera, soy yo Kagome­

CUAASSSSS, (la escena se corta pues un rayo de luz deslumbra a todos…).

-Kagome- pregunta Inuyasha acercándose a Kykio.

-Yo no soy Kagome, soy Kykio…-

-00, Con razón percibí tú olor, pero era imposible que tú estuvieras aquí 0o- dijo alterado el orejas de perro, al momento volteo al otro extremo de la calle….

Entonces, si esta chica era Kykio, Kagome era…

-Inuyasha, soy yo, por que no me reconoces - XDD, ahora sabrán porque, delante de Kykio-Kagome y de Inuyasha, estaba un ser muy extraño, parecía un conejo enorme de color de rosa en cuyo estómago estaba grabado un arcoiris que terminaba en una estrella, pero lo más extraño del caso era que el MONSTRUO, hablaba igualito a Kagome y lo que es peor olía igual… o al menos eso fue lo que percibió Inuyasha.

-Kagome, pero¿quién te transformó en eso? T-T- pobre, casi se trauma, ya había perdido a una novia, la cual se convirtió en zombi, y ahora perdía a la futura, siendo transformada en esa cosa horrorosa. XDDD.

-NO ME TRANSFORMO NADIE, ES UNA BOTARGA-

-Una quéee? O-0- preguntó sin saber de que era lo que le estaba hablando.

-Es un disfraz- dijo la chica mientras se retiraba la enorme cabeza de conejo… para el caso las tres amigas de Kagome estaban petrificadas atrás de ella, creían que su novio rebelde realmente la iba a matar.

-Ay, Kagome, realmente eres tú- dijo el chico pelo plateado mientras se acerba muy feliz a la muchacha.

El gran susto había pasado, pero de lo que no se habían percatado era que la lucha que Inuyasha había dejado pendiente, ya los había alcanzando, pues de la nada, Kirara en forma de gato de batalla, cayó delante de ellos con Sango y Shipou a los costados.

Sesshomaru los estaba atacando, y el único que le estaba haciendo frente era Miroku.

-Pero que demonios­ dijo Inuyasha mientras él y Kagome ayudaban a los que habían caído.

-Sango, Shipou, Kirara, se encuentran bien- decía Kagome mientras levantaba a la chica.

-Kagome- el zorrito abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amiga-KAGOMEEEEE, ERES TÚ, QUE ALEGRÍA ME DA VERTE­

-Que bueno que están bien, pero, me pueden explicar, POR QUE ESTÁN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ-

-Pues verás, no sabemos, Kirara y yo, caímos dentro del pozo y cuando despertamos estábamos en tú época -

-Nosotros también caímos por accidente- dijo Sango uno poco aturdida por el golpe.

-No es tiempo de dar explicaciones, debemos detener a Sesshomaru­ gritó Inuyasha mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

Miroku llegó corriendo, esa era seña de que el hermano mayor estaba cerca.

-Pero chicos, no podemos hacer nada, dañaríamos a estas personas­ grito Kagome.

-Personas, pero si todos son monstruos señorita- dijo Miroku algo agitado.

-No son monstruos, están disfrazados, así como lo estoy yo-

-Ahora entiendo, ya sabia que era imposible que usted hubiera subido de peso en tan poco tiempo - dijo el monje viendo de arriba a bajo a la chica.

-Ya déjense de tonterías, si Kagome dice la verdad, todos corren peligro…- ahora Inuyasha era quien ponía el orden.

-Con que aquí estás, ya se te quito el miedo- dijo Sesshomaru al momento de que caía del cielo.

-Yo nunca te he tenido miedo…-

-Eso lo veremos…-

Los hermanos están a punto de atacarse, cuando…

-Deténganse­ una chica con cuerpo de enorme conejo rosa que interponía entre ellos.

Para el caso ninguno de los presentes se había movido, al contrario los espectadores habían hecho un enorme círculo alrededor del campo de batalla, todos creían que era la presentación de un nuevo show, y los comentarios eran a favor de la idea tan original de los productores, así que estaban bien entusiasmados, animando a los supuestos actores.

-En este lugar no pueden pelear­ dijo Kagome, esperando que los dos hermanitos entendieran.

-Quitate Kagome- Inuyasha estaba intentando seguir con la pelea.

-Inuyasha, que no entiendes ya te dije que todas estas personas son humanos, son seres más frágiles que yo, si ustedes pelean ellos saldrán gravemente heridos-

De la nada Sesshomaru decide calmarse y se da media vuelta…

-Este lugar no me gusta, me da repugnancia- y sin más el hermano mayor partió rumbo al templo Higurashi.

Todo el mundo aplaude emocionado, no se esperaban tal escena, pero la verdad es que ellos querían ver una batalla.

Con los ánimos más calmados, todos deciden quedarse para disfrutar de la fiesta, tal parece que los problemas han terminado, aparentemente…

-Y AQUÍ TENEMOS A LOS GANADORES DE NUESTRO CONCURSO­

Este anuncio llamo la atención de todo el mundo, nuestros amigos al igual que los otros espectadores se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz; efectivamente, había concluido un CONCURSO pero este era de DISFRACES, y lo más interesante eran los finalistas.

En el escenario estaban una especie de sapo con un cetro de madera con dos caras, una niña vestida a la manera feudal, y el primer lugar era nada menos que…. UN HOMBRE CON PIEL DE MANDRIL BLANCO.

-EHHH- Inuyasha y Cía. quedaron mudos de la impresión.

De pronto los tres ganadores bajan del escenario y se acercan a ellos, cada uno con su premio. Y el tipo disfrazado de mandril les dice enseñándoles un costal:

-Apenas van a empezar, miren cuantos dulces llevo yo XDDD.-

FIN

"Todo puede pasar el día en que los espíritus tiene permiso para regresar a esta tierra, así que ten cuidado, no dejes que un extraño se acerque a tú pozo encantado…" XDDD.

Bueno aquí está el final de mi historia, espero que no esté muy chafa, y disculpen por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que mis neuronas se rebelaron, se me fundió el fusible de la inspiración y las cabras se fueron a pasear a monte. Así pues que hasta este momento pude terminar mi historia… a lo mejor no es lo que esperaban, principalmente porque me tardé años en terminarla, pero así fue como me quedo.

Reclamaciones, comentarios, y una que otra felicitación, XDDD, se aceptan en los reviews, no se crean.

Agradezco los reviews dejados para el capítulo uno:

Kagome-anti-kykio, aquí tienes la respuesta del disfraz de Kagome.  
Lizarman, gracias por decir que estaba bien.  
Kagome-chan y Sango-chan: gracias por decir que estaba buenisimo XDD Griffmon también gracias por los comentarios.

Así pues los dejo con otra de mis loqueras, TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A SISARA, por exigir la continuación, en parte por ella decidí concluir el fic XDDD.

Bueno pues, esto es todo del pasado DÍA DE BRUJAS O DIA DE MUERTOS. Pero no crean que se han librado de mí… continua el 14 de Febrero, es una fecha un poco más actual XDDD, y espero no tardarme los años en ese fic.

LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE. MUA.


End file.
